Batman: Dead
by Guy who writes good stuff
Summary: Batman had to deal with some pretty sick stuff over the years, but this is something entirely new. Corpses have begun to walk and eat whatever they can get their rotten hands on. Everything he knew is gone. It takes everything one has to survive in a world ruled by the Walking Dead.
1. Chapter 1: Nights Gone Bye

**Hello, everybody! I'm just here to explain some things. This is a crossover between Batman and the Walking Dead comics and Telltale games, so if you're only familiar with the TV show, I suggest you do some research or just don't read the story (Preferably the former.) **

It was a normal night in the shithole that is Gotham City. The crowded, crime-infested, smoggy, littered, horrid city. Sitting in the darkness of his underground Batcave, was a tall, broad, muscular man wearing an armoured suit that resembled a bat. He was Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman, defender of Gotham City. He sat staring at security monitors on his Batcomputer. They showed the city from many different angles, but none piqued his interest. He just sat there... staring. He would have been patrolling, but that duty was being handled by his protégé, Batgirl tonight.

"Hey man, anything new?" A voice said from behind. Batman turned around in his chair. Behind him stood a young man wearing a red armoured suit with a yellow R on the chest, as well as a black hood and eyemask. That young man was Tim Drake, or Robin, if you prefer.

"No." Batman responded.

"You sure?" Robin asked. Batman spun back around in his chair, but this time saw something new. Some men were chasing a woman into an alley.

Batman put two fingers to his ear. "Barb, there's an assault going on. 22nd street. Might wanna check it out." He said.

"Alright." A female voice responded over the radio. Batman turned back to the monitors and rubbed his eyes.

"You ok?" Robin asked.

"I'm fine." Batman responded.

"When's the last time you slept?" Robin asked.

"I don't know." Batman responded.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Robin responded.

"I told you, Tim. I'm fine." Batman responded.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Dude, the world is not going to end if the Batman goes to sleep, if that's what you're thinking." He said.

Batman gave his sidekick an unamused look.

"I'm just sayin'" Robin said. "Look, if you get some sleep, I'll cover for you, alright?"

Batman sighed. "You're sure?" he said.

"No problem." Tim responded. "Just leave it to me."

Batman gave Robin one final glance before getting out of his chair.

"Night, Bruce." Robin said, taking his mentor's place in the chair.

"Good night." Batman said before taking the elevator up to his living quarters. After stepping off and closing the hidden entrance, Bruce headed to the master bedroom.

"Ah, preparing to sleep at last, Master Bruce?" An elderly man wearing a suit spoke in a British accent to the Batman.

"Yes, Alfred. I am." Batman walked past his faithful butler and to his bed.

"Good night, then." Alfred said.

"You too." Batman responded, shutting the door. The Caped Crusader slipped out of his Bat suit and flopped onto the bed not caring what he was wearing. Within minutes, he fell into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

Batman awoke to the sun shining in his face. He blocked it with his hand, then got up out of bed.

"Alfred? Tim?" He called. No answer. He got up and walked out of the bedroom, still tired. The first thing that hit him was the smell. It stung his nostrils like a bee flying up his nose. He looked at his watch. It was 1:27 PM. To put it simply, he overslept. He heard some ruckus coming from another room and proceeded to see what it was. The room was the kitchen, and Bruce saw a rather unusual sight. A man was in his kitchen, savagely tearing into a chicken.

"Hey! What are you doing in my home?" Bruce asked. The man paused and turned around to look at Bruce, who was disgusted with what he saw. The man had gaping wounds on his body, and blood dripping from his teeth. His skin was colourless, and he smelled like crap. The most striking feature however, was his eyes. They were stark white, showing no life behind them at all. Chicken still in hand, he started towards the billionaire.

"G-get back!" Bruce backed away from the monstrous man, who dropped the chicken and reached out for Bruce. Bruce tripped on the carpet and fell, and began crawling backwards, the man still pursuing him. Bruce kicked the man in the face, causing blood to spurt from his forehead. The man caught Bruce's leg, however, but before he could do anything a hard object smacked him in the back of his head, causing him to release Bruce's leg, allowing him to get back up again. Robin, who had hit the man in the back of the head with his staff, stepped out from behind the corner and continued hitting the man with said staff.

"Tim, STOP!" Bruce shouted, but it was too late. The man's skull split open, and he fell limp, dead. Robin panted as he regained his composure.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"You killed that man..." Bruce said, quietly.

"That... was not... a man." Robin said between breaths.

"What?" Bruce asked. He was incredibly confused. The dead man certainly didn't ACT like a man, but that didn't mean he wasn't one. "What was it then?" Bruce asked.

"A monster." Tim replied. A groan was heard, and the 'monster' started stirring again. "But if you want to get specific about it...I think we could classify it as a 'zombie'" Robin plunged his staff into the 'zombie's' brain as it finally died. For good this time.

"Zombie?" Bruce asked. "What the hell?"

"Don't believe me?" Robin asked. "Come here." Robin opened the blinds on a nearby window slightly, and the two peered out. Hundreds upon hundreds of the supposed 'zombies' were seen roaming and shuffling around the Wayne Manor lawn, and they continued on into the city.

"Wha-how?" Bruce asked.

"Remember that 'assault' last night?" Robin asked quietly. "It wasn't an assault, it was an attack by these things. Dead corpses walking around, eating whatever meat they can get their hands on. Only way to kill them is to destroy their brains. That much we've figured." Robin said.

Batman was dumbfounded. "How... how long was I out?"

"When did you get up?" Robin asked.

"A few minutes ago." Batman said.

"About...12 hours." Robin replied.

Batman's eyes widened. "This... this all happened in 12 hours?" He asked.

"Yep." Robin said.

"...shit." Batman grumbled.

"That pretty much sums it up." Robin said. "C'mon let's get to the cave."

Bruce Wayne and Robin proceeded to the grand fireplace in the main room of Wayne Manor. The fireplace was empty, and a giant portrait of Thomas and Martha Wayne gazed upon the room. Unfortunately, a splash of blood was seen streaked across the portrait, and crimson handprints all over the furniture.

Bruce looked at the display, befuddled. "What the hell happened?" He asked Robin.

"After you fell asleep, a crowd of them got in and started tearing up the place." Robin answered. "We would have come to get you, but your door was locked and we didn't have time. Lucky for us, they didn't break in. We thought we killed them all. Guess we missed one."

"How did I sleep through this?" Bruce asked himself.

"Guess you're just a heavy sleeper." Robin shrugged. The bird-boy pulled out a random book on a shelf beside the fireplace, and it opened up to reveal an elevator. Robin and Bruce stepped onto the elevator, which then descended down into the Batcave, the fireplace closing behind it. The Dynamic Duo stood, waiting for their destination.

"Who's 'we'?" Bruce asked.

"Alfred and I." Robin answered.

"Oh." Bruce said. 'Thank God he's ok.' he thought.

When the elevator reached the bottom. The two went along the walkway to the main hub. Alfred was there waiting.

"Oh, thank GOD you're alright, Master Bruce!" Alfred said, walking over to his masters.

"You too, Alfred." Bruce replied, embracing his butler.

After the embrace broke, Alfred sighed. "What a terrible thing this must have been to wake up to." He said.

"You have no idea." Bruce responded. "I'm still trying to process this."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time here." Robin said. "Those freaks are never going to get in. Plus, I got your spare suit right here." Robin pushed a panel and a Bat suit emerged from the floor.

"You should probably put this on." Robin suggested. "In case we need to leave the cave."

Bruce nodded and suited up. After pulling on his mask, Batman was back.

"What kind of supplies do we have?" Batman asked.

"We got a good amount. Food, water. Could last us a couple months before we need to restock." Robin replied.

"Good." Batman said. "What do we know about the threat we're facing?"

"Not much. Only that they eat whatever meat they can get their hands on, and they only die by destroying the brain." Robin said.

"Hmm." Batman said. "At least we know how to deal with them. I suppose we'll just have to stick it out here until something happens."

"Like what, per se?" Alfred asked.

"Until we either run out of food, or the government clears these monsters out." Batman responded.

"Alright then." Robin said. "I guess this is where our survival story begins."

**Reviews welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2: Quite a Commotion

It has been 2 and a half months since the dead began walking. Batman, Robin, and Alfred have been hiding out in the Batcave for the entire time. Their only entertainment was watching the security monitors. As it turns out, most of the world had no power, but Batman made his own. The monitors mainly just showed zombies shuffling around, occasionally showing some attacking a person. One of the more interesting stories that unfolded on the monitors was the fate of Killer Moth. The Moth was scavenging through abandoned cars when a zombie crept up behind him and managed to bite his arm. Moth shot the zombie and got away with his loot. When he got to a safe location, he bandaged his arm and stopped the bleeding. Moth began looking unwell overtime, and when Batman lo0ked at the monitor the next day, Moth was just lying on the ground. The group thought Moth may have died from infection, as he wasn't moving at all. His chest wasn't even rising or falling. Then, Moth began to stir. He looked around and then got up, all very slowly. Moth began awkwardly hobbling around the place, as if he had no idea what he was doing. It took them a few minutes to realize... Moth was still dead.

After that, they concluded that being bitten by a zombie kills you. And after a while, you become one.

"We're running low on food." Robin said. The group met in the middle of the cave.

"Indeed. Hard to believe it all ran out in the time it did." Alfred acknowledged.

"Which is why we'll need to start going on runs for supplies." Batman said. He used the Batcomputer to pull up a map of Gotham. "I know this city better than anyone, and I've plotted out a route for us. Alfred and I will take the Batmobile to the GCPD to check for supplies and, if we're lucky, weapons. Robin will flank us with the R-Cycle on the way there, and then he'll act as a lookout, and shout if too big a crowd gathers outside, then we'll get out as soon as we can. Any questions?" Silence.

Batman sped in his Batmobile through the abandoned streets as quickly as can be. Robin sped on his R-Cycle right beside them. The streets seemed relatively calm until they made a sharp turn... right into a giant crowd of zombies. The rotted monsters turned their lifeless eyes on the vehicles behind them and started toward their newfound prey.

Batman and Robin both gritted their teeth and turned around to get the hell out of there. Their vehicles easily outran the undead beats, but their route was cut off. "TIM! We need to get back to the cave!" Batman shouted into his radio.

"Uh, I don't think that's an option." Robin said. It took about 2 seconds for Batman to realize what that meant. Another giant crowd of zombies was blocking their path.

"Grrr, we'll take the long way back to the GCPD. Take a left!" Batman shouted into his earpiece.

"Got it." Robin said. The Dynamic Duo swerved down the street and away from the horde. A few more minutes of driving later they made it to the GCPD.

"DAMMIT! The door's locked!" Robin yelled, attempting to open the back door.

"We'll have to break it down!" Batman said. He pushed Robin aside and bashed the door with his shoulder before kicking it.

"Hold on, let me try!" Robin backed up, and got a running start, charging the door... which swung open right before he was going to hit it, and he fell in. Batman and Alfred soon followed him inside. As soon as everyone was inside, they looked to see who opened the door. It was a young woman in a suit much like Batman's with an opening at the back to let out a cascade of scarlet red hair.

"BARB! Thank god you're ok!" Robin said.

"You too." Batgirl said. "C'mon, before they see us." The girl set off down the hall, the rest following after her. Batgirl opened a door into another room, but when Batman walked in he was met with a gun to his face.

"Dad! They're fine!" Batgirl said.

'Dad?' Batman thought. Holding the gun was a man with a white head of hair and moustache. Batman knew full well that it was James Gordon, police commissioner and Barbara's father. But she called him that while wearing the Batgirl suit?

Gordon lowered the gun and looked at the newcomers. "You goddamn morons." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Batman asked. Gordon put his pistol in its holster.

"What do you think?" Gordon asked. "You driving your car all over the place drew a real audience." Gordon pointed to a nearby window. Outside showed a crowd of zombies, probably the same crowd that was chasing them earlier, attempting to get into the building.

"The car? I figured we'd lost them." Alfred said.

"Have you been living under a ROCK for the past few months!?" Gordon demanded.

"...Kind of, yeah." Robin answered.

Gordon raised an eyebrow, then shook it off. "Noise attracts these things. They've got a better sense of hearing than you must give them credit for. Noise means people, and people means meat." Gordon glanced out the window before turning back. "If you want to live through this, follow us, we need to get out of their sight." Gordon and Batgirl went deeper into the building, and the rest followed suit."

"Will this really help? They know we're here." Alfred asked.

"They'll forget what they're doing. They're dumb as shit." Batgirl said.

"Barb... you know how I feel about that kind of language from you." Gordon said.

Batgirl rolled her eyes at her father. "Sorry dad." She said.

Batman, Robin and Alfred exchanged confused looks. They knew Batgirl's father was Gordon, but he didn't know his daughter was Batgirl.

Sensing their confusion, Gordon spoke up. "Yeah, she told me all about it." Batgirl felt a twang of guilt for betraying her secret. "But I got to admit, when she pulled off that mask..hehe, I felt pretty goddamn stupid."

Gordon opened a door and inside there were more people, hiding from the dead.

One was a middle-aged man wearing a SWAT uniform with sandy blonde hair and a stocky build carrying a shotgun. Another was a blonde, skinny woman wearing a button-up jacket, and next to her sat a slightly overweight man with black hair wearing a fedora hat and trench coat.

The SWAT officer raised his gun at the door, but lowered it when he saw who it was.

"Whoa, Gordon. The freakin' Batman is here?" The officer said. "You don't remember me, do you? Howard Branden?"

"I remember an officer who abandoned his post to hunt me down for a bounty." Batman said.

Branden shrugged his shoulders nervously. "Good times, eh?" he said.

Batman gave him a glare and turned to the others. "You remember me, right? Vicki Vale?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yes." Batman responded before turning to the other man. "Harvey Bullock."

"Batman." Bullock said. The air was tense between the two before the ice was broken.

"I don't believe any of you know me. My name is Alfred Pennyworth." Alfred introduced himself to his fellow survivors.

"Well, nice to meet you all." Bullock said. "Got anything to smoke?"

Alfred shook his head and Bullock got up. "What do we do now, Gordon?' He asked.

"We wait here until the dead lose interest." Gordon said. "We've got plenty of food. Could be a few days."


	3. Chapter 3: What a Riot

It's been 8 hours since Batman became trapped in the GCPD building with the other survivors. He leaned against the wall, overlooking his new group. His faithful butler, Alfred was sipping on a bottle of water, Robin was sitting on the floor and leaning against the door, Batgirl was sitting on a desk swaying her legs slightly, Gordon was looking at his watch, Brandon was fiddling with his gun, Vicki was sitting on the ground and trying not to fall asleep, and Bullock was leaning against another wall casually.  
Batgirl looked over to Robin. He seemed "out of it" for lack of better term. She walked to Robin and bent over to talk to him. "Are you ok?"  
"Listen to 'em" Robin said.  
"Huh?" Batgirl asked.  
"Those things out there. Those monsters." Robin replied. Batgirl put an ear to the door and sure enough, she heard it. Moans and groans and growls from the ravenous corpses outside.  
"They sound pained, don't they?" Robin said. "It's kinda sad. They used to be people. Normal, everyday people. Now look at them."  
Batgirl looked back at Robin. "Yeah." She said while nodding sadly.  
Batman walked over to Alfred. "How are you doing?" He asked.  
"Well, considering I've been trapped underground for nearly 3 months and chased thr0ugh the city by a horde of dead men, I'm doing decently well under the circumstances." Alfred said.  
"Listen, if you're feeling weak, just let me know." Batman said.  
"I'm not THAT pathetic, Master... Batman." Alfred said, not using his master's real name in front of others.  
"I just don't want you wearing yourself out." Batman said.  
Alfred smiled a knowing smile. "I believe that's inevitable given the current situation." He said.  
Gordon glanced at his watch for the eightieth time. "8 hours. Shit." Gordon thought aloud.  
"You'd think they'd lose interest and walk away by now. Persistent fuckers, aren't they?" Branden asked.  
"At least it's a little calmer compared when it started." Gordon said.  
"Always a silver lining, eh?" Branden said, chuckling.  
Gordon just shook his head. "If we get out of here, Branden, we're gonna need your full focus on getting us out alive. You should really stop joking about this." He said.  
"I'm just trying to lighten up the mood here." Brandon replied. "If you keep moping about your hair will lose what little colour it has."  
Gordon just looked at him, annoyed. "Is that really the best you could come up with?" Branden shrugged.  
Batman knelt down to talk to Robin. "They still there?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Robin said.  
"Hmm" Batman said. "Y'know, if they don't leave, we'll need to form a plan B."  
"...and what might that be?" Robin asked.  
"We fight our way out." Batman replied.  
Robin's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?" he asked.  
"Their numbers have thinned, and we have sufficient weapons. It could work if we work together and be careful." Batman said.  
"Sounds pretty good to me." Bullock stood behind Batman.  
"How much have you heard?" Batman asked.  
"Enough." Bullock replied. "I think it's a good plan. We've all had combat experience, hell, probably everyone in the city has, living in Gotham."  
"Yeah, that's probably true." Robin said, chuckling.  
"We got a riot van in the garage. We could probably use that to plow through any dead we meet." Bullock suggested.  
"Why didn't you use it before?" Robin asked, confused.  
Bullock shrugged. "We felt safe here. Guess we didn't have any reason."  
"Now hold on." Batman said, getting up. "I said we'd do that if the horde outside didn't leave. It's a plan B."  
"Does it sound like they're leaving to you?" Bullock asked, gesturing upstairs for emphasis.  
"What's going on here?" Gordon asked. The rest of the group had gathered to see what the commotion was about.  
"Bats here came up with a great plan to get out of here, but he doesn't seem to wanna use it." Bullock said.  
"This true?" Gordon asked.  
"I came up with a back-up plan in case the zombies don't leave." Batman said. "I wasn't intending to use it until the situation got desperate."  
"Well I think the situation's pretty damn desperate already!" Gordon said.  
"I didn't want to put the group in unnecessary danger!" Batman retaliated.  
"We're already in danger!" Bullock interrupted.  
"Guys, guys, chill!" Batgirl said. The three arguing men calmed down.  
"Alright. What's your plan?" Gordon asked.  
"The plan was to fight our way out. We can use the riot truck in the garage to drive away." Batman explained.  
"Sounds like a good plan." Vicki said.  
"Yeah. Let's do it." Robin said, getting up.  
Soon, everyone in the group was outfitted with a weapon. Batman armed himself with his gadgets, Robin held his staff, Batgirl found a crowbar, Alfred, Gordon, Bullock, and Vicki had pistols, and Branden clutched his shotgun.  
"Alright, team. Follow me." Batman said as he opened the door. The group carefully made their way up the stairs to the main floor. There, a group of about 5 zombies continued trying to get into the building through a brutally mauled window. Thankfully, there was a significantly smaller number of the undead than before.  
Bullock shuddered. "Freaks." He thought aloud. Just then, the glass shattered and the zombies spilled out onto the floor. In the commotion, a zombie grabbed hold of Bullock's foot and chomped down on it.  
"AAAAHH! FUCK!" Bullock screamed before he shot the beast, killing it.  
"HARVEY!" Gordon shouted, shooting another zombie. He ran over to his friend and hoisted him up. "You're gonna be ok." He said.  
"Gr, the damn thing caught me off-guard." Bullock grumbled.  
Batman punched a zombie to the ground before stomping on its face. "C'mon! T0 the garage!" The group made it to the garage before any more zombies managed to get in. Branden locked the door while Batman and Robin moved a workbench in front of it.  
Batgirl used one of her gadgets to pick the lock on one of the riot trucks and upon closer inspection she declared "Dammit! I'll have to hotwire it."  
"Hurry it up, Barb." Gordon said, placing Bullock down.  
Robin saw Bullock's injury and gasped. "No! He's been bitten!" He said.  
"Yeah, one of them got him during the commotion back there, so what?" Gordon replied.  
"You don't know!?...heh, and you asked if WE lived under a rock ." Robin chuckled.  
"What are you getting at?" Gordon asked.  
"Being bitten by a zombie is how you TURN!" Robin said.  
"C'mon, that's just science-fiction stuff, right?" Brandon said.  
"No, we've SEEN it happen!" Robin retaliated.  
"Is this true?" Gordon asked Alfred.  
Alfred looked down sadly. "Yes. This is true." He said.  
Gordon looked to Batman, who nodded in confirmation. Gordon put his hands on his head trying to comprehend this. His good friend was dying, a horde of zombies was banging down his door, and there was nothing he could do.  
"No, there has to be a cure of some kind!" Gordon said.  
"Maybe, but he won't be alive long enough to be cured." Batman said.  
"Uuuh. I thought I was feeling sick. Guess that's why." Bullock groaned.  
"C'mon, you stupid hunk of junk!" Batgirl yelled from her position.  
"What are we gonna do?" Branden asked.  
A short silence followed before Bullock intervened. "Leave."  
"What?" Gordon asked.  
"Leave me here." Bullock said. "I'll open the door for you. You can get out safely. I can provide a distraction."  
"No! Goddammit, there has to be a better way!" Gordon said.  
"Jim, you heard 'em. I'm already dead." Bullock said. "Save the others. Don't worry about me."  
Gordon looked around, tears welling up in his eyes. His long time friend and partner, one he'd worked with countless times... was now dying.  
The sudden sound of an engine starting up snapped him out of his thoughts though. "Got it! Everyone pile in!" Batgirl called. The group jumped in, Batman in the passenger seat and everyone else in the back. Only Gordon didn't pile in immediately.  
"Harvey...I just want to let you know. It's been an honour serving with you." He said.  
Bullock smiled. "You too, man." He replied. Gordon climbed into the van and sat down, shutting the door. Bullock staggered over to the garage door controls and opened the door. The van backed out and sped away. Bullock slumped down on the floor as the zombies began walking through the open door. Bullock closed his eyes as the dead eyed their latest meal and began stalking toward it, descending upon it, tearing into it, devouring it.

* * *

The Bat-group's riot van sped through the streets of Gotham, plowing through any undead beasts that were in its way. Batgirl was at the wheel, Batman in the passenger seat. Robin, Alfred, Gordon, Vicki, and Branden sat in the back, where prisoners normally would.  
Gordon sat resting his forehead on folded hands. His good friend had sacrificed himself to save him, and everyone else.  
"So, uh, where should we go?" Batgirl asked.  
"I'm thinking we should get out of the city." Batman suggested. "Probably less zombies there, it'll be safer." The group generally agreed with the idea, and Batgirl set a course to the outskirts of Gotham.  
An uncomfortable silence dawned as the armoured vehicle approached his destination. "I'm sorry about Harvey, man." Robin said to Gordon.  
Gordon nodded. "I know you and yours didn't like him that much." He said. "But he wasn't that bad. He may have seemed like an asshole, but he was a good guy. A friend... it's hard to comprehend that he's gone... y'know?"  
"Yeah...I know." Robin said.  
Batman kept his face stoic as he listened to the conversation behind him. He looked out the window to find it was dusk. Had it g0tten that late already? 'Time sure gets lost when the dead start swarming.' He thought. 'Once we get outside the city, we'll need to get some shut-eye.'  
Not three hours later, Batman's prediction came true. Everyone was sleeping in the van except for one: Jim Gordon.  
Gordon sat on the roof of the van as a lookout. He clutched his pistol as he tried his hardest not to fall asleep. It was a difficult task, as the night was practically silent except for some crickets chirping, and the previous day was eventful as all hell.  
He was beginning to nod off when he was snapped awake by a rustling behind him. He looked around but saw nothing. 'Probably just a raccoon.' He thought. Then, he heard a groan as something touched his leg. Gordon yelped and fired at the sound, and sure enough, a zombie fell to the ground.  
Meanwhile, somewhere else, two other scavengers heard a noise in the distance.  
"What was that?" A male voice asked.  
"A gunshot, dumbass." A female figure said.  
"I know that, I meant where did it come from." The male retaliated.  
"It sounded close, maybe we could find it." The female suggested. Then, the two heard voices arguing in the same direction the gunshot came from. The two followed the arguing until they came across the van. Vicki had gotten out and began arguing with Gordon.  
"Jackpot." The female said, smirking.  
"Look, I'm sorry I woke you, Vicki." Gordon said.  
"I don't care about me, that gunshot probably attracted every zombie for miles around!" Vicki snapped.  
"Well if I didn't shoot it i'd be a human snack right now!" Gordon yelled back.  
"You're on watch, isn't it your job NOT to let anyone, let alone YOURSELF become zombie food!" Vicki said.  
"Maybe you shouldn't have left the tired guy on watch duty." A feminine voice.  
Vicki sighed. "Maybe you're righ-" Vicki started before realizing what just happened. Before she should respond, the barrel of a gun was pressed against her head.  
"Hands in the air. Now." The woman demanded.  
Gordon raised his gun before he heard the tell-tale click of two other guns. "I wouldn't do that." A distinctly male voice said. Gordon looked to his side and saw a man pointing dual-pistols at him.  
"Tell me...what do you have in that van?" The woman asked.  
"J-just the rest of our group." Vicki answered.  
"Bullshit. You've gotta have some food, or, weapons or something." The woman said.  
"We just escaped from our base after it got overrun. We didn't have time to grab anything!" Vicki said.  
"Yeah, right. Tom, keep an eye on this bitch." The woman said, pushing Vicki to the supposed Tom. Tom pointed one of his guns at Vicki while keeping the other trained on Gordon. With this, Vicki managed to get a look at him. He wore a giant trench coat and jacket underneath. She couldn't see his face though, as it was wrapped in bandages.  
Vicki's eyes widened. 'Tom' had an alter ego: Hush.  
The woman slowly opened the van doors and found exactly what Vicki had described. "Aw jeez." She whispered before closing them again.  
"They ain't got shit-" The woman was cut off by two guns being pointed at her face by Vicki and Gordon. Hush was tied up beside the van. The woman put her hands up slowly before a forceful hand grabbed her arms and forced her arms behind her back.  
"You should know not to steal from the law, Selina." Batman said.  
Selina smiled. "Sorry, handsome. Old habits." Selina was a shapely, beautiful lady in a black cat suit complete with ears and whip disguised as a tail. She wore special goggles on her head and had short black hair under her suit. Most knew her as the Catwoman.  
"Save it, bitch." Gordon said. "No one steals from us and gets away with it."  
"Cool it, Gordon. Tom and I were just sent to scavenge." Catwoman explained.  
"Who sent you?" Batman asked.  
"The 'leader' of our little clique." Catwoman answered.  
"And who is that?" Gordon asked.  
"I can't tell you." Catwoman replied.  
Gordon walked closer and put his pistol up to her forehead. "Start talking." Gordon said.  
"Here's my compromise: you drive your big-ass van to our hideout, and i'll introduce you to our little leader." Catwoman said.  
"Why would your 'boss' want that?" Batman asked.  
"Our numbers are kind of thin. We could use the extra protection." Catwoman said.  
Batman exchanged glances with Gordon.  
"We're holed up indoors, if it makes any difference." Catwoman said.  
"Well, a little shelter would be nice." Gordon said.  
"Alright, we'll comply." Batman told his prisoner. "But if this is a trap, Selina, I will make sure you never walk again."  
"Yeah, I got that." Catwoman said. Batman tied her hands behind her back and tossed Hush in the back of the van. He put Catwoman in the passenger seat and went to wake up Batgirl, still in the driver seat.  
"Huh...wha? Is it my shift already?" Batgirl said, groggily waking up.  
"No. Get in the back. We're moving." Batman said. "You're too tired to drive."  
Batgirl rubbed her head. "Where are we going?" she asked before looking in the passenger seat. "...and what is SHE doing here?"  
"Hi." Catwoman said.  
"She's guiding me to the new shelter we're going to." Batman explained. "Now go."  
"What if it's a trap?" Batgirl asked.  
"If it is, i'll make sure she regrets ever coming here." Batman assured his old protege. Batgirl sighed and headed to the back of the van as Batman got in. With Catwoman as his guide, Batman made his way to the shelter the thief was talking about. It was an old warehouse. Nothing special, but strong enough to hold off some zombies.  
Most of the group had woken up on the ride there, and those who didn't were woken up by those who were. They made their way to the warehouse (Catwoman and Hush still tied up.) and opened the door. It was dark. Very dark.  
"You better let them go." A voice said from the darkness. Into visible range walked a girl who looked to be about 14. She had red hair fashioned short and was pointing a rifle at the group.  
"It's ok, Holly. They're with us." Catwoman explained.  
"They have you tied up at gunpoint." Holly said.  
"We just have some...trust issues at the moment." Catwoman said.  
"Who else is here?" Batman asked.  
"Me." A deep voice said. Footsteps that were practically booming were heard as the supposed 'boss' stepped into sight. He had to be at least 7 or 8 feet tall. His strength could be determined just by looking at him. He wore a leather jacket covering up various tubes and tanks, along with camo pants and a black mask that resembled that of a luchador wrestler.  
"Bane." Batman said.  
"Indeed." Bane replied. "Why did you bring them here?" He said, turning to Catwoman.  
"Well, we didn't find any supplies and we're kind of thin in numbers. I figured it was our best chance." She responded.  
"We can't just bring more people here at random! We have enough mouths to feed as is!" Holly argued.  
"We can get more food." Catwoman said. "With these people, our runs should go a little more smoothly."  
"If you don't want us here, that's fine." Batman said. "But at least let us stay for the night. If we have to, we'll leave in the morning."  
Bane glared at him. "We'll talk it over. You can stay for the night, but if we decide, you will leave in the morning." he said.  
"Fine." Batman said before turning to his group. "Get comfy, people, or as much as you can, anyway." Batman found a wall and sat down in front of it. He leaned back and tried to relax. The warehouse wasn't comfortable at all, but after all that's happened, Batman could sleep on anything. Soon, the Dark Knight managed to finally get comfy and drift off to sleep...


End file.
